ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Unipuff
￼￼Project unipuff was an unknown organization based on chemical x and its creations, It gathered samples of where the girls were, This included dick hardly's labs and all other chemical x based areas, Later him disguised himself to create the newest unipuff..bianca. Creations There were 3 creations that made it out..the others were not succeeding at all, All three have been adopted at once by some person. *Brook: Brook is the first creation and the oldest, She has a stylish personality believing herself to be better then everyone else, Besides this she befriended the powerpuff girls who were with bunny during that day, Later she demanded to be leader and was kicked out now allying herself with morbucks, Her color is magenta and her hair is red, Due to her element of greed she sees herself as a gold-digger *Bianca: Bianca is the second oldest and is the most corrupted, She herself was created by him to be his one and only daughter since the rowdyruff boys no longer wanted him, Him has actually given her some of his energy resulting in her becoming a large demon and hunting the girls down by ALL means, Later she eventually teamed up with the powerpunk's, Her color is brown and her hair is black, Her element is blood. *Blake: Blake is the youngest and also the smartest, He was created last to outsmart the girls but abandoned this to be apart of the rowdyruff boys, During his membership he not only impressed the boys but actually might of killed a few people, The rowdyruff boys later decided that blake would be the new boomer..which he didn't take well and immediately abandoned them for a while, His color is white and his hair is white, His element is pride *Bailey:It is said that project unipuff has created more for the purpose outnumbering townesville and this proves it, Bailey is a new unipuff made to destroy the girls..again, Though unlike others she's instead used by mrs bellum and the mayor to focus on art as the ultimate program, She likes neon..alot and tends to go around using the colors to blind people which ties into her light manipulation, Her color is lime and her hair is blond , Her element is color *Brent: Brent is another unipuff used by the directors for his overall..secret, Nobody knows but he is most probably known for his fast speed, He is friends with mitch and often stalks utonium, Brent has also thought of joining the rowdyruff boys..which has happened since he's friends with blake, He's also a bit misogynistic since he has no respect for girls or morbucks, His color is orange and his element is an unknown sound only he can emit. *Ultimate Unipuff: The ultimate unipuff is the last fist of the director, It is a large unipuff created to destroy the girls and since the unipuff's were all stronger then the girls it's practically unstoppable, The only downside is that the unipuff argues with itself constantly and can get slow, The girls had truely been defeated when they fought this behemoth who's powers easily took them down, It took the powers of the citizens and bullet to take down the unipuff, The ultimate unipuff exploded leaving only blake and Bianca who went their separate ways, This lead to remaking the unipuff girls who decided to take down the powerpuff girls. Notes *The director has an unknown identity,though it's professor cog in reality. *This a revamped team powerplus the original didn't work because of how impossible it was. *It is possible that utonium was involved with project unipuff, At least this version. *The unipuff's have actual owners and friends but will show up at the girls school. *It could be said that the girls have a disdain for the unipuff's since they cause havoc and attack people, Believe it or not bailey is actually their friend. *It is unknown if mojo is aware of blake. Category:Females Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villains